This invention relates to an engine covered by a cowling for a marine propulsion device and more particularly to an improved, compact power head arrangement for an outboard motor.
The desire to provide a compact arrangement for outboard motors is obvious. However, recently the increased number of accessories and components used with outboard motor engines and the increasing size of the engine itself has made it difficult to provide a compact cowling arrangement for outboard motors. The addition of such components as electrical starters, the use of sophisticated electronic ignition systems and the desirability of providing a separate lubricating system embodying a separate lubricating tank contained within the protective cowling have greatly complicated the problems in providing a compact arrangement.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and compact power head construction for an outboard motor.
It is another object of this invention to provide a placement of the components of an outboard motor which will provide adequate space for servicing of all of the components and yet which will nevertheless employ a compact arrangement.